


The Delights of Chocolate

by leonheart2012



Category: LoveLink (Mobile Game)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, (depending on the reader's gender), Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Chocolate, Deepthroating, F/M, First Time, Food Play, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Reader-Insert, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Spoliers, Teasing, Threatened Tickling, Two very horny twenty-something year-olds, Vaginal Sex, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Ryan and I finally have a day to ourselves, no interruptions. ;)
Relationships: Ryan Byrne/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	The Delights of Chocolate

I’m excited about today; Ryan finally has a day off and, while there’s no guarantee, his boss has promised only to call him in as a last resort. We’ve made plans to put that chocolate from the class to good use, but again, there are no guarantees. I’m almost certain that as soon as our lips touch, we’re going to lose all self-control and just devour each other, chocolate or no.

Even so, I’m jittery with nerves and butterflies as I arrive at the address Ryan sent. I knock, and it’s almost immediately opened. Ryan is there, looking like a wet dream...well, one of _my_ wet dreams. His hair is gelled back, his shirt only half-buttoned, his jeans low-riding. He’s so sexy.

Ryan must think the same of me, because before I can even say hello, he’s whisked me into a kiss, dragging me inside and pressing me up against the door. I sigh into it and lean my head back, thinking _YES, finally._ His blue eyes crack open, and he looks at me with unabashed lust.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” He says in a dark tone, before leaning down and nipping at my neck.

My hands come up and cradle his head, slipping through his hair. It’s so soft. I imagine what else might be soft...or very, _very_ hard. I moan and buck against his thigh, which is pressing between my legs. “Ryan...”

“Mm?”

“Chocolate.”

He pulls back and blinks at me in mild confusion before he remembers. Smirking, he goes to his kitchen and pulls out the untouched bag. “You ready to get drizzled?”

So dorky. But I don’t comment on that; I snatch the bag from him. “You first, sexy. Take your shirt off. It’s time for me to worship that body of yours.”

His cheeks go scarlet, but he does as he’s asked. When he’s undressed – at least on the top half – I ask him where the bedroom is. He leads me through, and I push him back onto his mattress, straddling his waist.

“I’d tie your hands, but I don’t have the patience.” I say, opening the bag and placing a few squares on his chest. They immediately start to melt at the warmth from his skin. I press my palms over them to quicken the process. When I’ve got puddles of chocolate, I dip my thumbs in and stroke them all across his torso, spreading the gooey goodness.

He shivers as I circle his nipples, sighs as I paint his abs, moans as I tease at the button of his jeans. “You look good in chocolate.” I purr, right before leaning down and licking some off of him.

His breath hitches, practically panting. I swear I can feel his heart pounding under my tongue. My mouth moves to his nipple, sucking it clean of chocolate, then licking over it as it pebbles. His arousal fuels my own, and I’m positively dripping over him. He’s licking his lips, as if in anticipation of doing the same things to me. But he’ll just have to wait. Because I’m nowhere near done yet.

I latch onto his other nipple, giving it the same treatment, and he moans louder, his brows scrunching up. He’s restraining himself, forcing himself not to touch me. I smile against his skin, pleased. Maybe this deserves a reward?

Pulling off of his wonderfully hard nipples, I go back to his lips and give him a long, wet, messy kiss, hoping he can taste everything I do; his sweat, his skin, the chocolate. When I leave him again, he whines, biting his lip even harder, screwing his eyes shut.

“Please...” He whispers, and I’m not sure even he knows what he’s asking for.

Ignoring his cry, I make my way to his abs. Hovering over him, I tap his hip, and he opens his eyes, looking down at me. When I know I have his attention, I lick a stripe up his stomach, and he whimpers.

“Please, I can’t-”

Taking pity on him, finally, I lick away the rest of the chocolate as best I can. When he’s mostly clean, I go to open his pants, pausing at the button. “This okay?” While I’m sure his answer will be a resounding ‘yes’, I want to hear him say it. Actually...I want to hear him _beg_ me for it. I want him to become a writhing, moaning mess of ecstasy. I want to see him come undone under my fingers.

“Yes.” He breathes. “Please...”

I mouth at his crotch, without removing anything, willing to torture him to get the results I want. He moans again, his hips straining with the effort of not bucking up into my face. “You can do better than that.”

His eyes go even darker with lust. I realise just how much he’s enjoying this, and it redoubles my own arousal. I’ll definitely have to wash my clothes after this. “Please, please, I want you to take out my cock, stroke it until I cum, please.” His cheeks are on fire, but he looks like he’s in heaven.

Popping the button, hope dances over his features, but I pull up, hovering over his face. “Sure that’s all you want, baby?” I palm him over his jeans. “Tell me _everything._ ”

He’s too busy for the moment, rutting against my palm. I allow him one, two, three, four thrusts, then pull away, delighting in his whine of disappointment.

“Tell me.”

“Please-”

“What do you want me to do to you?” I prompt again, and he focuses on me, on the words I’m saying, again.

“I want...I want you to kiss me. I want you to stroke my cock, suck it. I want you to...to _fuck me_.” He sounds so desperate. I hesitate, and am immediately glad I did, because he starts begging for real. “Please, please, I’m so...I need you. Dominate me. Do whatever you want. Just...please. Please.”

I give him a sweet and tender kiss, and he sighs into it, closing his eyes. “Relax. I’m going to take care of you.” I kiss a path down his torso, making a stop at his belly button, licking up the chocolate that has run down into it, and open his jeans, then his underwear.

The sight of his cock gives me pause. It’s...beautiful. Never in my life have I seen a beautiful penis before, but here one is; the head peeks out of the foreskin, and the shaft is long, but on the skinny side. Definitely enough, though. Enough to reach all the good places. Enough to fill me wonderfully. Precum leaks from the tip, a drop at a time, rolling down the side as it stands proudly.

My eyes flick up to see Ryan’s face. He’s watching me with parted lips, waiting for me to do...whatever I want. I smile at him and move my hand to the tip, slowly peeling back his foreskin. He gasps as his cock head is exposed to the air of the room, and I quickly place my mouth over it.

He groans and, finally unable to restrain himself any longer, cards his fingers through my hair. “So beautiful.” He says, and my cheeks flush even as I do the most filthy things with my lips and tongue. Bobbing my head, I take more and more of him into me, until I’m almost gagging on him. And then I _am_ gagging on him, his cock going right to the back of my throat.

Ryan makes a choked off sound, and the hand in my hair does something half way between a push and a pull. I know he’s about to cum. So, I give him another suck, and he _explodes_. His body shakes and his chest heaves as he comes down from his high.

Finally, when he’s caught his breath, he turns to me with a hazy smile. “I hope my neighbours didn’t hear that.”

“I think the whole _neighbourhood_ heard that, Ryan.”

We keep our composure for all of three seconds before we burst out laughing. He pulls me into a kiss, then another, and another. Things are heating up again.

“Ready for another round already?”

“Absolutely. I haven’t gotten to touch you yet.”

He rolls us over until he’s the one holding me down. I obediently place my arms above my head, but that’s where the compliance stops. I cheekily wriggle my hips and try to buck him off.

Finally, he pulls back, exasperated. “What do I need to do to make you behave for me?”

I shrug nonchalantly, and he growls. My whole body tenses as arousal floods my systems. God, _yes_ , I want him to dominate me the way I dominated him. I want him to bite me, to scratch, spank... _anything_ to leave a mark that says ‘I own you’.

“Ryan.” I sound out of breath. I hope I don’t look as stupefied as I feel.

He chuckles. “Wanting a return treatment?” He kisses my cheek. “Alright.” He gets off me and takes my shirt off. “Roll over.” He says it with such a commanding voice that I _have_ to comply.

Roughly, he grips my hips and places them in the air, getting underneath me and laying me across his lap. “Is this what you want? Hmm? A good spanking to remind you to be good?”

“Give it a try. It might work.”

“Being cheeky will get you more punishment.”

I shrug. “I don’t care.” He can probably feel my arousal against his leg. I’m not exactly being subtle about it anywhere else, though.

Giving a frustrated huff, he tugs my pants down and slaps me across the ass, hard. I yelp in surprise. I hadn’t expected him to be so rough. But now that I’ve seen this side of him, I never want him to stop.

He strokes his hand over the flesh of my ass. “Safe word is caramel.” He says gently, and I nod, right as he smacks me again. The contact leaves a stinging, warm feeling in my ass, which just turns to singing pleasure as he rubs over it again. The contrast of harsh and gentle leaves me reeling. I want him to be inside me already, want him to hold me tighter and tighter until we both cum. I can almost feel it already.

I’m so close. He hasn’t even really touched me, and I’m on the edge. I’m going to cum too soon. I claw at the edge, not wanting to go over without him. He reaches under me and strokes at my crotch, and I cry out, jerking into his hand, unable to hold it off any longer.

As soon as I’m down from the high, I roll over and pull him into a kiss. “How soon can you go again?”

“For you? As soon as you want.” He kisses me feverishly. “Maybe not right now.”

I giggle and give him another kiss. “How are you so cute?” I kiss his nose, following the trail of his freckles. A blush follows my lips.

“Not as cute as you.” He rebuts, but far too late; I’m already at his ears, licking and nibbling, and his sentence is broken by moans. I’m quickly finding out where his sweet spots are...and they are _very_ sweet. He continues to make such wonderful sounds as I lick and suck at his nipple again, rolling the other gently between my fingers.

At first, his member doesn’t stir, but as I continue to tease him, it grows interested again. When I feel it, I take the time to kiss it all over before starting to suck it again.

“Ca..caramel.” Ryan says breathlessly, and I pull back immediately.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s just...I don’t want to cum again yet. Not until I feel you.” He grows embarrassed. “You know, like...properly.” I watch him squirm for a moment before leaning down and silencing him with a kiss.

“I know what you mean. You must be really sensitive.”

His blush spreads to his ears. “Yeah...”

I give him a few more kisses over his collar. “So how do you want to do this?”

“However you want.” He says with a smirk.

“Oh? Acting all tough now? Should I tickle you into submission?”

He cowers away from my wriggling fingers. “No! I yield! Fine. I...I want...I want...everything. I want all of you. Forever.” His eyes go soft. “I think I...I mean, it’s not too soon, right?”

“No.” I lean down and give him a sweet kiss. “I love you.”

He sighs and pulls me in for another. “I love you too.”

Things turn from heated and teasing to slow and gentle. He caresses my back as we kiss, me lying on top of him. Our fingers link together. It still tastes of chocolate, which seems to give Ryan an idea. He rolls us over again, so I’m lying on my back, and pulls away, getting the bag of chocolate.

“Let me get all my clothes off. Don’t want them stained.” I say, and he allows me to do so. When I’m naked, he strokes over my sex again, kissing it, licking it, making me feel warm and tingly. He works his way up to my lips, giving me a deep, gentle, lingering kiss, and I moan into it, running my hands all over his back and neck, loving the feeling of his soft, smooth skin.

When he pulls back, the chocolate has melted in the heat of the room. “Perfect.” He says softly, tipping it so the chocolate dibbles over my skin. It feels kind of odd. Wet, but warm and sticky. Almost like honey. He circles my nipples with it, which is an even odder sensation. It tickles, almost.

Smiling at me, he drizzles it all over my stomach and chest, then discards the bag. He starts at my lips, then works his way down, licking the chocolate off my neck, my collar, my chest. He takes a detour to pay special attention to my nipples, circling around them and sucking, biting gently.

My eyes flutter closed. It feels so good to have all of his attention on me. Feels so good knowing we’re not going to be interrupted. His fingers, clean from chocolate, find my sex and begin to stroke, building the fire of arousal again. I clench my pelvic muscles, keeping myself still for him.

He eats off me like I’m a platter, licking up all the chocolate before kissing up my sides, back to my mouth. My lips are tingling, waiting for him to bring us together, but he hovers over me. He waits until I’m looking directly into his sky-blue eyes. “I love you.” He says slowly, then takes my lips, claiming them as his own, and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

His hand drifts away from my sex and to my face, caressing it with his thumb. His lips find every inch of my skin and adorn it with a little smear of chocolate that remains at the corner of his mouth, on the tip of his nose and chin.

I’ve never been so turned on in my life. No one else has been so attentive to me. I feel myself relaxing back into this role, giving myself over to him, ready to take control of him if only he should ask. I’m so caught up in his lips that when he enters me, it’s a surprise. There are too many things to feel at once, and I’m overwhelmed, taken up by a wave of emotions and sensations.

He holds me close, kissing and licking as he thrusts, until we’re both sweaty and panting, our hair mussed. His right hand finds the back of my head and presses me into his shoulder as he comes, riding his high with a few final thrusts. I’m getting too numb to get off again, but I’m glad he’s feeling good.

After he pulls out, we lie together and cuddle for a few minutes, but then the saliva, sweat and chocolate on our skin starts to cool, making us feel gross. He leads me to the shower, and we get in together, continuing to kiss and caress each other as the water slides over our skin.

Finally, we collapse back into Ryan’s bed, completely exhausted. “That...” He says. “Was amazing.”

“Yeah. Best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Me too.” He reaches over and takes my hand in his, giving it a kiss. “That chocolate class was an excellent idea.”

My cheeks heat. “Thanks. But you know...you’ll have to step your game up for our next date.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” He rolls over and gives me another, tender kiss. “I’ve already got it all planned.”

“Oh? Give me a hint?”

He chuckles and kisses my nose. “Nope. You’ll just have to wait.”

“Aw, such a spoil-sport.” I sigh and cuddle into him, his arms wrapping around me. “Did you want to watch something?”

“Not really. I’m just happy lying here with you.”

I smile. “Okay.” We continue to snuggle the rest of the night, dozing occasionally, until his stomach rumbles.

He chuckles and pulls me closer. “You hungry?”

“Only for you.” I say with a wink, and it makes him laugh.

He kisses my nose. “I love you so much.” He kisses my lips. “What do you want?”

I shrug. “Whatever’s okay. I’m not such a picky eater.”

He gets his phone and searches for some Thai food, and half an hour later, we’re eating delicious green curry from his chipped plates. “I always meant to get these replaced, but they always did the job just fine, so I pushed it down the priority list.”

I laugh. “It’s fine, Ryan. I’m not judging you on the state of your crockery.”

“Thank goodness. I hope you don’t mind plastic mugs, then. I always drop them.”

“I love plastic mugs. Honestly, I drop mine a lot, too.” As if to prove a point, as he gets one of the mugs out, a whole cascade of cups comes with it. He fends off some of them, but they all clatter to the floor, and he sighs.

“What did I tell you? I’m an absolute mess.” He picks them up and puts them back into the cupboard. “Sometimes, I wonder why they let me into the lab at all.”

“It can’t be that bad, surely?”

He hisses. “Don’t say that. It seems I’m rather accident prone. Just the other day, I spilled coffee all over some really important lab notes...that wasn’t very fun to explain to my boss.”

“Sounds pretty rough. Maybe I can help improve your luck?”

“I sure hope so.” He laughs.

After dinner, our fingers link together, and he leads me to the front door. “I have to get some sleep. Work tomorrow.” He says with a deep, heavy sigh. His forehead presses against mine. “I had a really good time today.”

“Me too.” I turn my head and give him a kiss. “I’ll text you when I get home?”

“Okay.” He kisses me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I wrap my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

“Drive safe.”

“I will.”

We hold onto each other for another minute. Finally, I let him go, and give him another kiss. “Bye.”

He kisses me back. “Bye.” His hand finds the side of my face. “You’re so wonderful.” He kisses me again.

“So are you.” I retort, giving him yet another kiss. Our foreheads press together again. His thumbs stroke down my neck. I feel myself getting aroused for what feels like the tenth time today. “I have to go.”

He kisses me. “I know. Don’t.” Again. “Stay the night.”

“If I stay...we won’t stop having sex all night.”

“I’m okay with that.” He’s already crowding me against the door, and I can see the hunger in his eyes.

“Your boss won’t be.”

He pulls back and sighs. “What a turn-off. I don’t want to hear about my boss right now. I just want to hear those sweet moans again.”

“Ryan...Ryan, we can’t. I have to go.” With one final peck to his lips, I duck out of the door and hurry down the steps. He chases after me for a moment, but stops at the foot of his front steps. I turn back and give him an apologetic smile and wave. “I’ll text you.”

“Goodnight.”

As soon as I get home, I let Ryan know. His answer is also immediate.

R: I miss you already.

_Me too, but you have to get up for work, remember? Go to sleep._

R: How can I? I’m so horny.

He sends through a picture of him stroking his cock.

R: I can’t stop thinking about you.

_Goodnight, Ryan_

I turn my phone off, feeling a little bad for leaving him high and dry, but I’m sure he’ll manage without me. I get ready for bed and slip between the sheets, but find myself just as horny. My hand finds its way between my legs and strokes over my sex. I can’t stop thinking about that picture Ryan sent me. Can’t stop thinking about the taste of the chocolate on his skin, the feel of his fingers on me.

Biting my lip, I think; surely a peek won’t hurt...so I reach over and turn my phone on again, only to be bombarded by messages from Ryan. It’s honestly cute, seeing the extra pictures he sent me of him masturbating to the thought of me.

Then, my phone vibrates with a call.

Of course it’s Ryan.

“Ryan-”

“I know, I know. I just...wanted to hear your voice.” He sounds sheepish. “And to apologise. I...I’ve got a confession to make.”

“Ryan, I know that was your first time.” I say immediately, trying to spare him the embarrassment.

“How-?”

“It was kind of obvious. Not that the sex wasn’t good; quite the opposite. It’s just...how clingy you got after, and the texts you sent me.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. But...I’m...you can make it up to me anyway...”

“Oh?” He sounds more interested in that plan.

I worry at my lip for a moment. I shouldn’t do this. But...my hand strokes over my sex. I’m too horny not to. “I’m thinking about you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Tell me...tell me what you were thinking about, when you sent those pictures.”

“I was thinking about you. Thinking about...having you on your knees for me, sucking my cock, or being between your legs. Or being inside you. Having you inside me. Just having you near me. It’s enough to make me want to masturbate again.”

His voice is doing wonders for me. I can almost imagine that he’s right here next to me. It doesn’t take long for me to orgasm again.

“Ryan?” I say sleepily.

“Yeah?”

“Go to sleep, okay?”

“Okay.”

I hang up and almost immediately go to sleep. My dreams are filled with Ryan, and that makes it all even better.


End file.
